


Your Kiss Is My Addiction

by amazonstorm



Series: "Under The Influence" Ficathon [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I haven't even played the game, what am I doing writing fanfiction for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Is My Addiction

“Commander!” A beat. “You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report?"

Cullen’s lips were just inches away from kissing the Lady Inquisitor’s only for one of the scouts to come and ruin the entire bloody moment. If he’d had an axe on him, he’d have thrown it at the hapless scout. Turning around and affixing the scout with a look that could kill a dragon, he snarled, “WHAT?"

“Sister Leliana's report.” The scout wasn’t looking at Cullen, at least not at first. “You wanted it delivered without delay.” It was only then that the scout looked up at Cullen, then at the Inquisitor, who was visibly blushing, and then noticed the look the Commander was giving him. Wisely, he backed off “Or….to your office. Right…” Fearing that a wrong move could have him thrown off the tower, the Scout slowly backed up and then exited through the door.

Once they were alone again, Lady Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, spoke. “If you need to…"

Cullen couldn’t stand it anymore. Without a second to lose, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, her words failing with a soft, surprised gasp. She seemed to flail about in his embrace, before her body relaxed and melted in the knight commander’s arms. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, pulling away from her. “…but that felt really nice."

 

“That…” She had to take a moment to catch her breath. “That was… _perfect_."


End file.
